


Property of Sugawara Koushi

by orphan_account



Series: KageSuga Week 2015 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kageyama's birthday and Sugawara can't wait to give him his hand-made birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Sugawara Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kageyama Tobio!! <3 
> 
> Anyway I wrote this like six months ago - well, three quarters of it. Never got around to finishing it until I saw that "birthday" was one of the prompts for the KageSuga Week. You'll notice that my writing is different. I haven't altered the tense at all, so it's still in the original past tense instead of the present tense I write in now.

Suga always loved winter, ever since he was a child. It was always with impatience that he would wait until snow thickened upon the ground so that there’d be enough of it to play in. He loved warming his hands on a cup of steaming hot chocolate; the tingling in his fingers and toes when he stepped into a hot shower. Beanies, scarves and jackets thick enough to swallow you whole …

Yes. It was safe to say that he loved winter very much indeed.

But his third year of high school brought about another reason for him to love winter; his boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio, celebrated his birthday almost smack in the middle of the cold season, cutting it very close to Christmas.

Ever since Kageyama informed Suga shyly of his birthdate back in late October, Suga had been excitedly planning his present.

Not to toot his own horn, but Suga considered himself to be a pretty good knitter. He was still learning how to knit bigger, more complicated things like sweaters, but he was pretty good at beanies, scarves and blankets. It was a calming hobby of his that he’d picked up in second year of junior high – a hobby which resulted in the people closest to him earning knitted goods on birthdays and Christmas.

Suga had two presents planned for Kageyama; a birthday surprise and a Christmas present. Only the best for his boyfriend.

“You – you don’t have to get me anything,” Kageyama had said shyly, during morning practice on a warm October day, after he told Suga his birthday. “I don’t … I’m not expecting anything.”

Suga hadn’t said anything, allowing Kageyama to slink back off to practice his jump serve, but inside his mind the cogs were already turning, planning out the presents he’d make. He also knew he couldn’t hide this information from the rest of the team; he assumed Daichi and Kiyoko knew, being captain and manager respectively, but the others? Unlikely.

 _Almost done_ , he thought to himself proudly. There was just one more thing he needed to stitch along the outside and then everything would be done.

*

“Happy birthday, Kageyama!”

Kageyama leaped back in shock, met with raucous shouting as soon as he entered the gym for practice. Tanaka and Nishinoya grabbed him by the elbows and dragged him over to the nets when it seemed as if Kageyama had gone completely immobile, right over to where the rest of the team stood in a semi-circle, wrapped presents sitting in a pile at their feet.

Kageyama looked stunned, much to Suga’s amusement. He knew Kageyama wanted everyone to treat his birthday like just another day, but it was his _birthday_ and he was a _teammate_. No one, in good conscious, could treat this day like it was nothing special.

Dashing forward, Hinata excitedly proffered a cupcake with a lone, unlit candle in it. It was all anyone really trusted Hinata to handle in terms of food. Takeda rushed forward with a lighter to light said candle.

Kageyama took the lit cupcake with awkward, stilted movements, as if he was still unsure whether all this was for him and they could all come to their senses and take it away from him.

“Karasuno! On four!” Daichi called. “One, two, three, four!”

On four, the rest of the team – Takeda and Ukai included – started to sing.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Kageyama! Happy birthday to you!”

Kageyama was beet red and stiff as a board. He didn’t know what expression he was pulling, but he knew it was a weird one. What were you supposed to do when people sung to you for your birthday?

Suga yelled out: “Hip, hip!”

The team responded: “Hooray!”

“Hip, hip!”

“Hooray!”

“Make a wish, Kageyama,” Hinata called out, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He was grinning from ear to ear.

Kageyama closed his eyes and blew out the candle. He turned bright red and shuffled his feet as everyone cheered. Honestly, Suga didn’t believe that there could ever be a cuter sight than a flustered Kageyama.

“Presents, presents!” Hinata shouted, jumping up and down now. It seemed he had filled his quota of patience, waiting for that candle to be blown out. “Kageyama, you’ve gotta open your presents now!”

“Give him a chance to breathe, Hinata,” said Daichi good-naturedly, placing a firm hand on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata deflated like a popped balloon, his lower lip jutting out in a pout, but he did as he was told and settled down.

Kageyama picked up the first present. It was round, obviously a volleyball. Ripping the paper off, his assumption was proven correct, however there was a detail he did not expect; the entire team had signed it. Messages and names were scrawled all over the ball’s surface, from “We’ll beat everyone in the next Interhigh!! Practice hard!! Hinata” to “Good luck next year, we’ll be cheering for you! Asahi” and it was then that Kageyama realised that in a couple of months, the third years wouldn’t be there, training with the rest of the team.

Slowly, he raised his head and stared at Suga. Suga would be off to college in a couple of months, learning new things and meeting new people, leaving Kageyama behind.

“What’s wrong?” Tanaka nudged Kageyama in the back with his knee. “Open the other ones!”

Suga inclined his head at Kageyama solemnly. He understood the direction Kageyama’s thoughts had taken. “Don’t worry about that now, Kageyama. Just open your presents, okay?”

Tanaka glanced between the two in confusion, then shrugged it off when no answer to his unspoken question was given. “Dude, open your presents already. Whatever’s wrong, don’t worry about it now; it’s your birthday!”

“He’s right,” said Suga softly.

Kageyama knew they were right; this wasn’t the place for negativity. This wasn’t the time to get upset about something in the not-too-distant future, something he couldn’t change. He was happy they were all here to celebrate with him.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to rid himself of negative thoughts. This was something to bring up later, not now.

Unwrapping the rest of his presents, he got a new pair of knee pads, a book about volleyball, a new sweater with a volleyball printed on the front with a sullen-looking crow with black hair sitting on top of it (Yachi was beaming from ear to ear when he unwrapped her gift and immediately put it on). There was just one thing; he hadn’t received a present from Suga yet.

Suga caught Kageyama looking at him. He grinned and pressed a finger to his lips and said, “After practice, okay?”

What kind of present was Suga giving him that couldn’t be handed over here? Kageyama was intrigued.

Slowly, the celebrations melted away into actual volleyball practice, and Kageyama’s gifts were placed near the door to the gym. Hinata had offered to help carry some of it home after practice, as there was so much that everyone knew Kageyama would struggle. Not knowing whether or not he should accept—as Suga still had to give him his presents, too—Kageyama declined and said he’d manage somehow.

“Just don’t break anything,” Hinata said, walking backward toward Noya and Tanaka, who were likely concocting a plan to scare Asahi, who was nearby. “And remember, I offered. So it’s not gonna be my fault!”

“Never said it was gonna be, dumbass,” replied Kageyama, waving him off. “Go and be dumb with the others.”

Hinata pulled a face at Kageyama, but nevertheless span on his heels and raced toward Noya and Tanaka.

At the end of practice, they all went their separate ways—except for Kageyama and Suga.

“Looks like you’ll need help,” said Suga, sidling up to Kageyama as he stared down at his pile of presents helplessly.

“Well considering I turned down Hinata’s offer early, and you have a surprise present to give me, I guess this is your way of saying you’re gonna help me carry all this home?” Kageyama’s half-turned, an eyebrow cocked as he stared at Suga.

“Might be,” said Suga. “There’s a lot of stuff to carry.”

“But where’s my surprise?”

Suga throws his head back, his shout of laughter making Kageyama jump. “You’re really impatient, aren’t you? Heh, fine. Nobody else is around, so I suppose it’s okay.”

Kageyama shot a wary glance at the door. “It’s not something … inappropriate, is it?”

“No! Of course it isn’t. It’s nothing bad, I just didn’t want you to get embarrassed or anything if I showed it to you in front of the others.” Suga drew himself up proudly, jabbing a thumb into his own chest. “I made it myself.”

“Y- _you_ did?”

Suga laughed. “No need to sound so surprised. I am a man of many talents.” He knelt down and set his bag on the ground, unzipping to rummage through it. His tongue poked out from between his teeth. “Ah! Here it is!”

He handed Kageyama a lumpy package.

“I’m a man of many talents,” said Suga, “but wrapping birthday gifts that aren’t solid isn’t one of them, I’m afraid. That was the best I could do.”

“Thank you.” Kageyama held the package like it was spun glass. He couldn’t believe Suga had made something for him.

“Well, go on,” Suga said. “Open it.”

Jolted out of his reverie, Kageyama rips open the package to unveil a purple scarf and a black beanie. Immediately, he jammed the beanie on his head and wrapped the scarf around his neck. He dropped the wrapping paper and stepped on it so it wouldn’t blow away in the wind.

“Do you like it?” Suga asked hopefully.

“I love it,” replied Kageyama honestly. “Thank you so much, Suga.”

Suga grinned and stepped closer, pecking him on the lips. “When you get home, check the inside of that beanie.”

“Why? What have you done?”

“Nothing.” Suga grinned. “Well. Maybe a little _something_. Just don’t check until you get home. But come on, I’ll walk you back.”

Kageyama wished he could take Suga’s hand, but they’ve got their hands full carrying all of the presents. He can’t wait to get home and see what Suga did.

“Happy birthday, Kageyama,” Suga said, once they reached Kageyama’s house. They put the presents in the genkan. Kageyama will move them later.

“Thanks, Suga.”

Kageyama wasn’t sure whether it was him or Suga that made the first move, but all of a sudden their arms were wound around each other, kissing. Kageyama loved his feeling, couldn’t get enough. He wished he could invite Suga in, but his parents were coming home from their business trips that night.

Suga’s phone chimed, causing them to break apart. He sighed heavily once he fished his phone out and saw who it was.

“It’s my mother,” he said. “She’s telling me to come home now because it’s getting late and my dinner’s getting cold. I gotta go.”

“Yeah.” But Kageyama wanted to pull him back and kiss him more, until their mouths were swollen and tender and breath got harder to come by, but he knew he couldn’t, and he quelled the excitement before it got the better of him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, alright? Thank you for the birthday gifts.”

Suga grinned. “No problem. I’ll call you tonight, alright?” He walked down the drive, then paused halfway and said over his shoulder, “But seriously, check the inside of that beanie. You’re gonna like what you see.”

He waved and continued walking. Kageyama watched him go until he was out of sight, swallowed by the night. Then he raced inside to his bedroom, after scooping up all of his presents that he could manage, and sat down on the bed, ripping the beanie off.

And then he was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe.

On the inside of the beanie he saw words stitched into the fabric.

_The owner of this beanie is the property of Sugawara Koushi._


End file.
